


friends

by SchmokSchmok



Series: Perogiveric [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (it is not you're just a disaster percy), Fluff, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Sharing a Bed, absolutely platonic kissing no homo bro
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: and there was only one bedDa waren tatsächlich zwei Betten, aber sie schlafen trotzdem nur in einem.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Perogiveric [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601362
Kudos: 7





	friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danilo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilo/gifts).



> **CN: Erwähnung von Essen**

Dinge, die sich inzwischen normal anfühlen, obwohl sie es vielleicht nicht tun sollten: Olivers kalte Füße an Percys Waden, Olivers kurze, abgekaute Fingernägel wahlweise an Percys Arm oder Rücken oder Bauch, Olivers schwerer Atem an Percys Hals oder Brust, Olivers knubbelige Knie an Percys Oberschenkel.

Percy ist sich gar nicht so sicher, wie das hier eigentlich passiert ist. Oliver und er, sie sind doch schon so lange befreundet. Zumindest behauptet Oliver das. Percy ist sich da ganz und gar nicht sicher.

Sie teilen sich den Schlafsaal seit der ersten Klasse, das ist wahr. Aber sie sitzen niemals nebeneinander, wenn sie denselben Kurs besuchen, oder wenn sie sich mit ihren Mitschülern in der Großen Halle einfinden, um eine der drei täglichen Mahlzeiten einzunehmen. Sie sitzen manchmal an einem Tisch, wenn Oliver vor lauter Quidditch keine Zeit mehr gehabt hat, Zaubertränke oder Geschichte der Zauberei vorzubereiten, und er auf Percys lang fertig gestellte und äußerst sauber recherchierte Hausarbeit zugreifen muss, um keine schlechte Note in Mitarbeit zu riskieren. Aber eigentlich fragt er nicht danach und auch Percy redet nicht wirklich mit ihm, sondern holt nur sein Pergament hervor, als wollte er noch einmal vorsichtshalber darüberlesen, nur um es dann _aus Versehen_ geöffnet liegen zu lassen, während er sich etwas Anderem zuwendet. Sie sprechen, wenn man es ganz genau nimmt (und Percy nimmt es immer sehr genau), tagsüber eigentlich gar nicht miteinander, selbst wenn sie sich einmal im selben Raum aufhalten, was ohnehin nicht allzu oft geschieht. Aber nachts, wenn all ihre Mitbewohner schon in den Betten liegen und schlafen, wenn Percy gerade dabei ist, zu vergessen, was um ihn herum passiert, dann flüstert Oliver leise Fragen und Aussagen und Vorwürfe, von denen Percy nicht weiß, ob außer ihm jemals etwas von diesen Dingen gehört hat.

Am Anfang, es war noch in der ersten Klasse, hat es Percy irritiert, dass Oliver scheinbar ins Nichts gesprochen hat; als könne er seine Gedanken nur erfassen, wenn er sie vorher einmal laut ausgesprochen hat. Ganz am Anfang (die ersten paar Wochen) hat Percy jedes Mal, wenn er den Mund geöffnet hatte, um Oliver auf eine seiner Phrasen eine Erwiderung zu geben, der Mut verlassen, und er hat den Mund ebenso lautlos wieder geschlossen. Percy ist einfach nicht der Typ, auf Fragen zu antworten, die nicht an ihn gestellt sind. (Nun ja, außerhalb des Unterrichts zumindest.)

Vielleicht wäre Percy niemals auf Olivers Nonsens eingegangen, wenn da nicht einmal diese Frage gewesen wäre, die ihn irgendwie wütend gemacht hatte. Wenn er ehrlich ist (und das versucht er eigentlich immer), dann kann er sich heute nicht mehr daran erinnern, was Oliver gefragt hatte. Aber Oliver wird nicht müde, ihn in unregelmäßigen Abständen daran zu erinnern, was Percy ihm geantwortet hat: _Wenn Du einmal im Unterricht aufpassen würdest, statt immer aufs Quidditchfeld zu starren, dann wüsstest Du die Antwort selbst._

Sie waren zwölf, beide, und im zweiten Schuljahr, und Percy ist sich bis heute absolut sicher, dass es das erste Mal war, dass sie überhaupt miteinander gesprochen haben. (Oliver ist dieser Typ, der immer Freunde findet. Egal, ob er Leute in seinen Bann zieht, weil sie seine Leidenschaft für Quidditch teilen, oder weil seine Leidenschaft sie anlockt und festhält. – Percy … ist nicht dieser Typ.)

Percy hatte erwartet, dass Oliver ihn dazu auffordern würde, sich um seinen eigenen Kram zu kümmern (was unhöflich gewesen wäre, weil Oliver doch immer seine Gedanken in die Welt schreit, ohne sich um die Bettruhzeiten zu kümmern) oder ihm anders zu verstehen geben würde, dass seine Meinung nicht relevant war. Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war das leise _Tapp-Tapp-Tapp_ von nackten Füßen auf Stein und der Körper, der sich im nächsten Moment auf seine Matratze sinken ließ.

 _Du schläfst nicht_ , hatte Oliver geflüstert, während er sich unter Percys Decke schob, die eiskalten Füße zielsicher zwischen Percys Waden platzierend. _Du schläfst nie, oder?_ Olivers Stimme war viel zu laut, jetzt da sie so nah war. Percy hatte vorher nie darauf geachtet, dass Olivers Bett ja eigentlich am anderen Ende des Raumes stand. _Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, Dich jemals schlafen gesehen zu haben._

 _Natürlich schlafe ich_ , hatte Percy geantwortet. Ziemlich fassungslos sogar. _Und jetzt geh‘._ Oliver hatte gelacht. Ziemlich laut sogar. So laut, dass Percy ihm hektisch eine Hand auf den Mund legte. Ebenso panisch zog er sie wieder zurück, als Oliver nach einem Grinsen einfach über seine Handfläche leckte.

 _Igitt!_ , stieß Percy angewidert aus, die Hand an Olivers Shirt abwischend. _Was soll das?_

 _Wir sollten die anderen nicht wecken._ Oliver klang, als wären seine Handlungen und Worte leicht verständlich, wenn nicht sogar offensichtlich.

Das erste Schuljahr war das erste und letzte Mal, dass Olivers und Percys Betten sich nicht nebeneinander befanden. Das erste Schuljahr war der Beginn dieser Dinge, die sich schlussendlich nach sechs Jahren nicht mehr komisch anfühlen. Percy kann sich nicht an eine Nacht erinnern, die er nach seinem ersten Semester in Hogwarts verbracht hat, in der er allein in seinem Bett gelegen hat.

(Vielleicht ist er sich doch sicher, wie das Ganze begonnen hat. Ihn verwirrt eher, wie es sich so lange hat halten können.)

Percy starrt abwechselnd an die Decke und auf Olivers Hinterkopf, weil Oliver zu schwer auf ihm liegt, als dass er sich in eine andere Richtung drehen könnte.

In letzter Zeit erwischt er sich oft dabei, dass er nachts nicht schlafen kann und stattdessen über Oliver nachdenkt. (Oliver und seine verwirrten und verwirrenden Fragen. Oliver und seine kalten Füße. Oliver und die Grübchen, die sich neben seiner Wirbelsäule in seine Haut fressen, wenn er auf dem Bauch liegt. Oliver und die kleinen irritierten Geräusche, die er von sich gibt, wenn er wieder einmal einen seiner abwegigen, phantastischen Träume hat.) Er erwischt sich dabei, wie er Oliver Blicke zuwirft, obwohl er sich kein Stückchen bewegt hat. (Olivers zu lang gewordene, rot-braune Haare. Olivers sonnenverbrannte, sommersprossenbefleckte Schultern. Olivers sich hebende Brust. Olivers … grün-braune Augen?)

»Kannst Du nicht schlafen?«, fragt Oliver, während seine Stimme unter dem Gewicht seiner Schläfrigkeit immer wieder einbricht. Percy zuckt mit seinen Schultern und drückt seine Nase in Olivers von seiner abendlichen Dusche noch feuchten Haare. »Möchtest Du darüber sprechen?« Percy zuckt wieder mit seinen Schultern, also drückt sich Oliver nach oben und drückt kleine Küsse auf Percys linke Wange. »Dann bleibe ich mit Dir wach.«

Percy lächelt und legt vorsichtig seinen Arm um Oliver. Dann flüstert er genauso leise zurück: »Das musst Du nicht.« Oliver fährt mit seiner Nase an Percys Kiefer entlang.

»Oh, das ist schon in Ordnung«, er küsst Percy auf den Mundwinkel, »das hier ist besser als schlafen.«

Sie sind siebzehn, aber irgendwie hat ihre Freundschaft ( _Freundschaft? Sicher_ ) bis hierhin überlebt, obwohl (oder gerade _weil?_ ) sich die Dinge zwischen ihnen nicht komisch anfühlen.


End file.
